Ringo's Training for Immortality
by MinuscubeX
Summary: Ringo wants to try something new by becoming a Puyo Immortal. So she challenges people to Puyo as well as Ecolo who wants challenge her for the title.


Written in 20th Anniversary Style...

Prologue:  
Ringo was having a fun time in Suzaran Junior High and she  
wanted to discover something that not only in her life she ever wanted to do. She was sitting outside at the entrance of the school with Maguro.  
"Wow, it sure is peaceful outside, huh Maguro?" Ringo Said.  
"I guess so. " Maguro Said. Ringo was actually thinking about something that she actually wanted to achieve. Ringo Thought of an idea.  
"Hey Maguro, You want to know something?" She said.  
"What's up?" Maguro asked.  
"I never actually wanted to become a powerful Puyo player, but I'm suggesting this, do you think I should become more like Arle?"  
"Huh, W-what Do you mean, "become more like Arle?" Maguro Asked in a confused way.  
"I mean Arle is more used to challenging Satan more than having him to convince her to marry him, and also, Ecolo, who is also trying to like me and always there for me, but who cares about that black shadowy guy. I wanted to become one of the best and I know what I need to do."  
Within Ringo's words, Maguro started to play it cool.  
"I see. " Maguro Said.  
"Well, how are you going to do that?"  
"I'll find some people people around. Maybe some can be free at the moment, some can be not."  
"Dang, I feel like I'm ready to fight some people with Puyo right about now!." Ringo Said in a pumped up way.  
"Well ok then, No pressure. " Said Maguro in a "I didn't do that" way.  
As Ringo and Maguro waved at each other, Ringo Dashed off to find some players to challenge with in Puyo.

 **Stage 1: Raffina**

As Ringo tries to search for a Puyo player, Someone caught her eye in surprise.  
(Is that..) Ringo thought in her head. Ringo tries to talk to her but out of nowhere, She beat her to it.  
"Oh Ms. Ringo. Trying to walk home in a peaceful day, aren't you?". That Someone was Raffina. Ringo almost took her by surprise.  
"Well, no actually. I was hoping to challenge you in puyo."  
Raffina's face became red in no surprise. She did not want to expect this to happen in 5 to 15 seconds.  
"First the Greetings, and now YOU want to challenge me in Puyo? I have more power of taking you down in Puyo." Raffina was actually being serious, But Ringo had no time to fear.  
"Not If I can do anything about it." Ringo talked back slightly.  
"Oh Really? Well then, Let's?"  
"PUYO BATTLE!"

* After Winning the Match *

"Tch. When do you learn how to do this severe damage on me? I was hurt all over." Raffina whined.  
"Well..." Ringo was going to explain.  
"I was going to train to be more of a Puyo Ace. That's why I wanted to search for people to play Puyo with me."  
"Is that so?" Raffina asked. Then She thought of an Idea.  
"Then you should challenge Amitie! I bet she was looking forward to becoming a fantastic magician or something." Raffina's words had Ringo wanting to take the next step.  
"Maybe I can steal the show from her. But...  
where is she at the moment?" Asked Ringo.  
"Oh, She's in the Town looking for something."  
"Gotcha, well I'll see you around."

 **Stage 2: Ecolo**

As Ringo was in the search for Amitie, She felt lost at the moment. She was in a Cave.  
"Looking for someone?" Ringo was so shocked, She doesn't know who was that someone.  
"W-Who said that?" Ringo said in fear. That someone sneaking behind her was Ecolo, Ringo was talking about.  
"*giggle* Watch your six!" Ecolo Cheered.  
"My Six? You mean?" Ringo was turning around to see that Ecolo was here the whole time without even realizing she had to challenge it.  
She sighed in relief.  
"Ecolo, what do you want?" Ringo asked in a sassy tone.  
"Well lemme just say you wanna battle puyo players. And then you wanna become the Puyo ace. I feel like it is the poor choice for a girl who wants to become a smart girl." Ecolo Explained shaking it's head. Ringo's anger grew slightly.  
"And Let me just say that you'd like to cause trouble. With Puyos." Ringo Said.  
"Aw don't get mad, sweetie. Did my words hurt your feelings?"  
 **"SWEETIE?!"** Ringo was really really shocked.  
"My feelings won't hurt. Not if I thrash you with Puyos."  
"Oh Ho. Well prepare yourself then."

*After Winning the Match*

"Had enough?" Asked Ringo.  
"But Why?" Ecolo Whined.

"*giggle* Never mind about that. If you want to pick another fight, then why don't ya head to the mountains? That way we can have even more fun together. Me and you."

Ringo was Confused. Not only did she want to be with it, but to challenge it the second time. And she did not want to fail this objective.

"Alright Ecolo, If you say so."

"*giggle* Then I'll be waiting, don't be late."

Ecolo then had disappeared. But then, Ringo did not want to focus on Ecolo. She wanted to focus on herself.

"That was unusual. Now then, to find Amitie."

 **Stage 3: Amitie**

"Where is she, I know she has to be here around town?" Said Ringo

As Ringo kept looking, She found that one Puyo Hat. That could possibly be Amitie for sure. Amitie was eating some Ice cream while sitting in a stool, until someone caught her eye, as well as Ringo too.

"A-Amitie?"

"Oh Hiya Ringo, How you doing?" Amitie asked.

"Hey Amitie, I'm good, Quick Question?"

"Sure I'm free." Amitie said while eating her ice cream. Ringo was getting sweatles on her face.

"S-So, Amitie?" Ringo was getting too scared to ask her, But then had no time to lose and told the truth.

"Y-you wanted to become a great magician, right?" Ringo's heart was beating slightly fast, She was almost at a loss right now.

"What do you mean, Ringo? You know that's what I want to become." Amitie Said in a confused.

"Are you up to something?"

"What? *giggle* N-no That's not what I meant. You see what I meant to say was that, I wanted to steal your moment and become much of a Puyo ace."

"Oh Wait a minute, I see what you are planning to do now." Amitie's anger grew while Ringo's heart was beating fast, almost a heart attack as she stepped back.

(Oh~, What did I do?) Ringo Thought.

"You are trying to diss me on my wish, huh? **THEN I'LL CHALLENGE YOU TO PUYO!** "

"Just as I thought. I needed that practice anyway." Ringo Said.

*After Winning the Match*

"W-woah Ringo. How did you pull off this win so easily? At least you didn't give me a chance to pull off a chain." Amitie had no idea what Ringo had experienced.

"Well Amitie, I'm sorry for disrespecting you like an idiot, but I was only wanting to try something new by challenging people with Puyo so I could feel myself powerful."

Ringo then felt this power on her, and she never felt this happy before.

"W-Well next time, just try speaking up instead of being scared. I'm always here for you, y'know. And why do you wanna challenge with Puyo? I feel people could be busy at the moment."

"I know well, I spotted Ecolo earlier and challenged it in Puyo, and it told me to head for the mountains for a rematch. Do you think I should?" Amitie had never really thought of those words as if it was a reference of her first adventure with her.

"I mean if he doesn't cause havoc. But I think I'm on to your point. Maybe I should tag along with you just to see how it goes for you."

"A-Are you sure? He doesn't mind Assistance for this."

"Friends are supposed to help each other, Ringo, and you know it. And besides, I was only looking forward to have another adventure with you."

"Well… Ok." Ringo Said as she nodded. As Amitie Joined Ringo, That makes a team of two.

"Oh but, I gotta finish my Ice Cream first."

 **Stage 4: Ms. Accord**

Before Ringo could face anybody else, Amitie Stopped her.

"Wait. Ringo. I know someone who could help you be more powerful." Ringo got surprised at the way Amitie said. She knew she was a big help.

"Really?! Who?!"

"Follow me."

As Amitie lead the way, Ringo saw a school that was almost compared to her school.

"A school? Why?" Ringo asked.

"Teehee. You'll see." They entered the school, and Amitie Stopped by to her teacher, Ms. Accord's office. She knocked on her door.

"Um, Professor Accord?" Amitie answered.

"Oh, Come in." The duo went inside.

"Oh Amitie, What brings you here?" Ms. Accord Asked.

"Hi Ms. Accord. I'd like you to meet someone, but she didn't transfer to here though." Amitie Explained.

"Oh Really, what's your name?"

"I'm Ringo Andou. You can just call me Ringo."

"Oh well then, Ringo, I am Ms. Accord, Teacher of this School. Now Amitie, What can I do for you?" As Ringo waited for the signal of the Puyo match, Amitie explained the whole situation in detail.

"Well you see, Ms. Accord, Me and Ringo wanted to stop by to tell you that Ringo wanted some more practice by facing some people in Puyo so that she could become one Puyo whiz, and I was hoping that you could be able to help out on her."

"Oh my, that sounds fascinating. I never knew someone would get to use extra practice." Ms. Accord Said.

"But Meow can you do all of this yourself?" Popoi asked.

"Don't worry, I was training and training. And now I feel like I need more power from you."

"I hope you do. *giggle* Now then, Are we ready to play Puyo?"

"You bet I am."

*After Winning the Match.*

"That was really… Overpowering, don't you think?" Ms. Accord asked.

"I know right, I was shocked too." Ringo was really feeling it now. She was now one step closer to beating Ecolo this quickly when she enters the mountains in a mountain.

"Well All I wanted is practice in my thought. So not to annoy you, but do you think of any other Puyo players that I should suggest battling. And besides, I needed more practice from other players before facing a shadowy drooling guy named Ecolo."

"Oh you need my suggestions? Well, I suggest facing a Gothy Girl possibly with purple hair?" Amitie Noticed that Someone.

"Wait, could it be… Feli?"

"Feli? Who's that?" Ringo Asked.

"Feli is like a Goth girl who holds two sticks. She also believes in fate, but in my opinion, she is weird if you ask me."

"Do you know where she is?"

"I think I do actually." Said Ms. Accord.

"Really? Where?" Amitie and Ringo Said.

"Last time we saw her, She was in the beach."

"The Beach, got it. Thank you Ms. Accord for your help."

"Anytime Amitie, and it was nice meeting you Ringo."

"It was a pleasure to meet you too. I hope we could see each other again sometime."

 **Stage 5: Feli**

As the Duo headed for the beach, they saw Feli standing there.

"Lemres. I will be there for you no matter what happens to you." The Duo walked up to her.

"Umm… Feli?" Amitie Answered.

"Oh. Amitie and…" Feli didn't notice who the second one was.

"I'm Ringo Andou."

"Anyway Feli, What are you thinking about?"

As soon as Feli was going to say something, "Let me Guess. Lemres, is it?" Amitie asked as she knew what Feli was thinking about.

"Yes, and I really need to find ways to make him date me. I wonder how I really never say anything."

"Well never mind about Feli. Because I wanted to ask you if you were interested in a fight with Ringo." Feli looked concerned because of the way Amitie said.

"Is that true? Then you wouldn't the witness the wrath of the Goth girl challenging a Novice Puyo player. Fufufufufu."

Ringo was really ready for this.

"Ok well bring it then. Let's?"

"Fight each other with Puyo."

*After Winning the Match*

"5 wins in a row. This is getting even more easier than I thought." Ringo Said.

Amitie and Feli looked at each other like they were trying to scared at each other.

"Ok. That explains." Ringo was really in the zone now the she is acing out people in Puyo Puyo battles.

"Wait Feli, Do you know how to get to the mountains? I must be ready to face this shadowy guy named Ecolo." Ringo Asked Feli. Feli looked at Ringo in a confused way

"Who is this Ecolo?" Feli Asked

"Ecolo is the Black Shadowy guy who drools all the time, and it's also really good in Puyo. It also really wants me to play in Puyo in the mountains. AND, he causes havoc using Puyos." Having all this talk made Feli know more about Ecolo.

"Actually, I think you have to forge your way to the Forest and into the Ruins. That way you'll find him all the way there." Amitie was in shock.

"Shoot, that's a long way ahead."

"But in order to find him, there are more Puyo players ahead there I need to face in order to prove myself worthy enough."

"Your right. Come on, Ringo. Let's move."

Before The Duo was going to move on, "Oh, and Feli. Lemres is in the School if you are looking for him." Feli was surprised.

"He is?! Then I'll head to the school."

As Feli ran to the school, The duo Moved on

 **Stage 6: Arle**

"Amitie, Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Ringo Asked.

"Yep. Definitely Arle. And Carbuncle. The Duo walked up to them.

"Hey Arle." Ringo Said. Arle and Carbuncle turned around.

"Oh Hi Ringo. Hi Amitie." Said Arle.

"Hey, can we talk to you for a minute?" Ringo asked.

"Sure, What's up?"

"Well you see, I was knowing that you fought Satan all the time right?"

"O-Of course I do. Why do you wanna know?"

"Gu Gu?"

"Well because prior to Ecolo becoming more of a stronger Puyo player, Maybe Satan is the Strongest, but you would always be the Strongest. Maybe I feel that maybe I should be on the top of my game. And steal the show from you. By beating you in Puyo." Arle and Carbuncle looked at each angry.

"Well?"

"Um, Ringo. Are you sure about this?" Amitie Asked.

"Oh yes Amitie. Because if she thinks she is going to steal my title as Puyo Master, then that won't happen. Ever. Not even if I accept your challenge, Ringo! **AND I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!** " Ringo had no choice.

"We shall find out."

"Let's Puyo Battle!"

* After Winning the Match *

"Nooooo~. How did I lose to you?!" Arle whined.

"Hey, I just wanted to become more stronger. Listen Arle, I only came here to fight people with Puyos so that I wanted to become more stronger in playing Puyo Puyo. Not that I wanted to embarrass you. So please try to forgive my words." Arle and Carbuncle looked at each other again.

"Ok I forgive you. Speaking of that, I actually know where Satan is if you are hunting him down." Ringo and Amitie looked at each other in surprise.

"Where is he? Because I was hoping to challenge him to Puyo for you." Ringo Asked.

Arle was surprised by what Ringo Said.

"Really? You'd do that for me?! Then he's in the ruins."

"Just like Feli said."

"Hey Arle. Do you wanna tag along?" Amitie Asked.

"Oh sorry guys. I gotta help find curry for Carby. I wish I could've came along."

"Ok. See ya Arle."

 **Stage 7: Satan**

As the Duo arrived at the ruins, All there was is only crystal pyramid that has a portal on top that leads to the mountains. On their way before entering, "What are you two doing?". That voice was Satan Interrupting the duo's adventure.

"I'm trying to teleport through here. Why don't you two girls scram?"

"Well, I came to find you, Satan." Said Ringo. Satan's face sounded like he was going to Flee.

"Wh-What?! Find me?!"

"I know what exactly what are you trying to do before me."

"Now What's with that attitude of yours? I want to get through the mountains first."

"Well, Let's see if we can Settle it right here, right now. And I if I win, Your letting me through the mountains." Satan was getting so annoyed, but didn't have a choice.

(Let's see how she likes this if she loses.)

"Ok fine, but If I win, I'm going to the mountains myself. And you're going to have a ticket into the Puyo underworld. No Regards!"

"Fine, Deal. Let's?

"PUYO BATTLE!"

*After Winning the Match*

"H-Hey! That's no fair. Not only once, but twice you have beaten Satan? And How did you play so aggressively?" Satan did not notice Ringo's Thrashing to him in puyos.

"Well I just needed practice on my Puyo skills, because Ecolo just wanted a rematch in the mountains."

"Now you just gotta let get the girls first~." Amitie said in a Happily tone. Satan Sighed in relief.

"Oh, and we will bring you along too. We'll let get a say in this." Ringo offered. Satan's face was looked like a "say what now?".

"Alright fine. But for Once!" Satan accepted.

As the Trio teleported inside the portal, their final stop was the mountains which was very snowy outside at night.

 **Stage 8: Ecolo (The Rematch)**

As the Trio was teleported into the snowy mountains, they see Ecolo halfway through the top of the mountains.

"I'm Glad we made it to the mountains but It's very, very cold out here." Amitie said, shivering like she was going to freeze to death.

"There's no time. We have to chase Ecolo in the mountains." Said Ringo.

"Are You kidding me? It's a long way up."

"Don't worry. I bet it won't tire me even though I don't have mittens or snowshoes."

As the party went to the mountains, this is where the rematch begins.

"*giggle* You made me wait, Ringo."

"Hey, It's only for practice. Now, tell me. Why do want me to go here in this snowy night?"

"Yeah! I'm freezing to death!"

"Well, I've been trying to tell you we were going to have so much fun together playing puyo. And also you Satan." Satan was mad to hear that.

"Pfft. And why should I have fun with you, you dullard?"

"*giggle* Well because, remember that one time where we became final bosses? We were Powerful and Strong. And we both never gave up on each other. That was really fun. But, I don't care about that."

"And Now That I trained hard just to finish you Ringo…" Ecolo said as he was trying to flex. That made Ringo so furious.

"Fine, Ecolo. Now you will face Ringo's Berserk, because I'm not going to let you get away with all of your troubles."

"*Giggling Really loud* Are you sure wanna do this, because I'm always upgraded to the max level which equals a zillion times I can best you in Puyo."

"I hope your ready." Ringo Said.

"Whenever you are. Now for the Final answer. Let's?"

"PUYO BATTLE!"

*After Winning the Match*

"I did it. I WON!" Ringo Cheered.

"Boooo. I had no right to lose like this."

"Ecolo, I think It's time for you to end the games." Said Amitie.

"And we've got one little surprise for you. Are you ready guys?"

"Oooo~ what is it?" The Trio started to use Level 5 Powers.

" **PERMUTATION** "

" **BAYOEEN** "

" **ASCENSION"**

Their Powers Flew it away in the Sky.

"It's gone. Finally."

"Yay~. I'm Glad you did it all Ringo." Amitie said as she hugged Ringo.

"I'd admit. You've really improved Ringo. That's was outstanding." He offered a fist bump. Ringo looked confused, but then accepted it. After that, the Trio went back to the portal and Satan left the party. Now it was just Ringo and Amitie.

"It sure was fun, wasn't it Ringo? Now that makes you a Puyo Ace."

"Yup. I'm finally much of a superstar now."

"Sure is. Well, Do you want to come to my house?" Amitie asked?"

"Sure. I got nothing to do now." The Duo went to Amitie's house.

And That was the Story of how Ringo wanted to become the most powerful Puyo player. It was one long achievement, but it was worth it.

 **The End.**


End file.
